Couple Talk
by yourdailyangst
Summary: MinYoon. BL. Yoongi paham bagaimana Jimin sebenarnya, bahkan tidak pernah sedikit pun meragukan afeksi Jimin kepadanya. tapi, manusia itu tidak pernah puas kan? Akhirnya Yoongi bertanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple Talk**

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Park Jimin BTS, Min Yoongi BTS (MinYoon)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo or miss typo, Demiromantic!Jimin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance**

" _Say_ , Jimin. _Do you love me_?"

Jimin tersenyum memandang pria di hadapannya. Mengelus pipi pucat itu dan meninggalkan kecupan manis di sana. Min Yoongi, kekasihnya setahun belakangan, tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Yoongi menatap lurus ke mata tajam pria itu. Jimin adalah pria yang tidak pernah mengatakan cinta. Ia bukan orang yang mengumbar kata-kata manis untuk membuat orang lain senang. Jimin orang yang jujur dan sangat berterus terang, tipikal orang yang bisa saja menyakitimu dengan kata-katanya.

Bahkan, hubungan mereka tercipta begitu saja tanpa ada kata cinta yang terucap. Seakan mereka tahu bahwa perasaan mereka sama dan memang saatnya mereka menjalin hubungan serius. Hubungan mereka baik, tentunya. Meski terkadang dihiasi berdebatan kecil, tapi tidak pernah hingga membuat mereka berakhir.

Tapi, sifat dasar manusia itu tidak pernah puas 'kan?

Walau Yoongi tahu jelas perasaan Jimin, Yoongi tetap ingin kepastian. Dan itu dengan kata-kata.

"Jimin, _do you love me?_ " tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin memandang serius pria di depannya. Belum pernah sekalipun pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Mungkin, Yoongi sudah mencapai batas rasa penasarannya.

" _If you asked did I love you. The answers is not._ "

Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia kira selama ini Jimin mencintainya sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Apakah selama ini ia salah?

"Jimin. Aku pikir saat ini ki—"

"Tunggu, Hyung. Aku belum selesai bicara," potong Jimin. "dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika kau bertanya apa saat ini kita menjalin hubungan kasih, jawabannya iya."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Jika memang kita menjalin kasih, lantas mengapa kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin kita menjalin hubungan tanpa cinta kan?" desaknya.

Jimin menghela napas dan menarik ke dua tangan Yoongi dalam genggamannya, "Hyung, dengar aku baik-baik. Apa yang aku rasakan padamu tidak bisa dikatakan cinta," Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya, "Ini lebih rumit daripada itu,"

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas dan airmata mendesak keluar tanpa diperintahkannya, "Lalu apa? Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, lantas apa yang kau rasa kan?" lirihnya. "kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, mengapa kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan memuja? Jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, jangan beri aku harapan," Yoongi menitikan airmatanya.

Rasanya sakit mendengar hal itu dari orang yang kau cintai.

"Ssttt… Hyung, sudah ku bilang aku belum selesai. Jangan menangis," Jimin menyeka airmata Yoongi yang mengalir deras dengan jemarinya. Jimin paling tidak suka melihat Yoongi menangis, apa lagi karena dirinya.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan bahwa hubungan kita rumit?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menggangguk dengan airmata yang masih mengucur deras. Punggung tangannya tidak berhenti mengapus airmata.

"Hyung, hubungan kita ini jelas menentang nilai dan norma. Masyarakat pastinya menolak hubungan kita. Bahkan Tuhan pun jelas tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kita. Hubungan kita ini dosa besar, Hyung.

"Tapi, ketika pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat yakin _if you're my person_. Kaulah orangnya." Ujar Jimin sambil menarik kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Hubungan kita sangat salah, Hyung. Sangat salah. Di hadapan Tuhan maupun masyarakat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut kecewa orangtua kita ketika tahu bahwa kita menjalin kasih. Aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk membayangkannya.

"Pastinya mereka akan sangat kecewa. Lalu, beranggapan kita telah melakukan dosa yang tidak akan pernah diampuni. Beranggapan bahwa kita telah dirasuki iblis karena saling mencintai, mencintai orang yang berjenis kelamin sama. Kemudian kita akan dipisahkan dan mereka akan berusaha membuat kita kembali 'normal'"

Jimin sebenarnya ingin kuat, tapi hatinya berkhianat dengan logikanya. Jimin ikut menangis bersama Yoongi yang kini berada di pelukannya, "Hyung, perasaanku ini bukan cinta. Jika saja ada kata yang dapat mendefinisikan perasaan ini, maka itulah perasaanku. Aku ingin berkomitmen bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

"Aku tidak peduli harus menentang orangtua kita kelak. Aku tidak peduli walau mereka akan membuangku ketika tahu bahwa kau kekasih. Aku tidak peduli harus menentang dunia. Bahkan aku tidak peduli harus menentang Tuhan. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar cinta. Perasaanku jauh lebih dalam daripada itu,"

Yoongi semakin mengalirkan airmatanya mendengar kata-kata Jimin. Ia merasa bersalah telah meragukan perasaan Jimin padanya. "Maaf meragukan perasaanmu, Jim"

"Aku rasa wajar jika Hyung merasa seperti itu. Salahku tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung padamu. Aku… hanya terlalu takut."

"kenapa?"

"Karena, rasanya kata cinta itu terlalu dangkal untuk keadaan kita saat ini. Hubungan dan perasaan ini jauh lebih dalam daripada itu," Jimin tersenyum sendu.

Hening mengusai mereka. Tangan mereka masih terpaut satu sama lain seakan tidak akan pernah terlepaskan. Yoongi kurang lebih paham mengapa Jimin tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan cinta. Karena Yoongi sendiri takut dengan kenyataan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Yoongi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Jimin. Rasa takut kehilangannya mendadak semakin besar. Ketakutan seakan menelannya dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin. Meski artinya ia harus melawan dunia.

"Jim… aku pun sama. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak ada kata cinta yang terucap. Sungguh, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya selalu membuatku takut. Tapi, perasaanku sendiri kepadamu terlalu nyata untuk disangkal.

"Aku pun sama. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan mengutukku dan melemparkan ku ke neraka sekarang juga, tidak peduli jika suatu saat aku akan digantung hidup-hidup atas dosa ini. Aku tidak peduli selama aku masih bisa merengkuhmu dalam pelukkanku, selama aku masih bisa terus mencintaimu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bodoh, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu. Aku akan pasang badan untuk lebih dulu dilempar ke neraka,"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita melemparkan diri kita sendiri ke neraka,"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama.

"Maaf Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini tidak bisa jadi romantis? Tolong biarkan aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, Hyung. Aku serius denganmu, Hyung. Cukup itu yang kau tahu," jelas Jimin

Yoongi merasa bersalah karena telah memaksakan rasa penasarannya kepada Jimin. Padahal Yoongi paham kalau Jimin adalah seorang Demiromantic, tapi ia malah memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Tidak, Jimin. Aku seharusnya paham dengan orientasimu. Bisa bersamamu saja aku bahagia. Padahal, aku tahu kau itu bagaimana,"

Jimin tersenyum hingga menunjukkan _eyes smile_ nya yang manis, "Setidaknya, kau semakin yakin denganku kan? Itulah yang terpenting,"

Yoongi memeluk Jimin terharu. Mungkin setalah ini, Yoongi juga akan seperti Jimin. Jauh lebih dari kata mencintai.

 _ **The End**_

 **Yourdailyangst Note's:**

 _Demiromantic_

Mirip dengan _demisexual_ , orang yang termasuk _demiromantic_ tidak merasakan ketertarikan dalam hal romantisme kecuali mereka sudah memiliki hubungan atau ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan orang tersebut.

Dengan pemikiran ingin mengepos sesuatu, terciptalah drabble ini. Dan aku berhasil untuk gak buat angst ;w:: di kotaku hujan terus menerus bikin aku galau dan selalu terjebak di kampus sampe malam. Iya, sedih kan? Aku ngetik ini tepat di depan teman-temanku, mereka kira aku ngerjain tugas kampus :')))

Pendek ya? Namanya drabel sih, lagi males ngetik panjang-panjang juga. Kepala ku bercampur aduk antara tugas dan laporan ku yg seakan tidak berhenti mengalir ;;w;;

Tapi di satu sisi, kesibukan ini ada baiknya, daripada gabut. Jadi, buat kalian lagi sibuk-sibuknya, tetap semangat~ terutama buat yg bentar lagi SBMPTN, semoga kita bisa satu kampus :')) buat yang lg sibuk skripsi jgn nyerah ngejar dospem nya, semoga penelitian skripsinya lancer ya~ ok, sampai jumpa lagi di ff saya selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple Talk**

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Park Jimin BTS, Min Yoongi BTS (MinYoon)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo or miss typo**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

"Yoongi-hyung, aku mencintaimu,"

"…aku tahu Jimin-ah, aku tahu,"

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku hyung?"

"…"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak… tidak pernah sedetikpun aku membencimu Jimin,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaanku?"

Yoongi mengigit bibirnya, "perasaan ini salah Jimin. Sangat salah,"

"Apa yang salah dari rasa cintaku padamu hyung?"

"Ini salah Jimin. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku pria, kau pun begitu. Dari awal semua ini salah," Yoongi mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jimin, "harusnya kau mencintai seorang gadis. Harusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu, berkencan dengannya lalu menikah. Harusnya _kau_ menikahi seorang wanita lalu membangun keluarga dengannya. Memiliki fotokopian yang mirip denganmu dan wanitamu. Bukan denganku, _bukan aku_ ,"

"Hyung, lihat aku,"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Jimin. Mata yang menatap lurus pada _nya_. Tatapan yang dapat meruntuhkan segala dinding yang ia bangun. Tatapan yang dapat meluluhlantakkan hatinya. Tatapan yang hanya akan tertuju pada _nya_.

"Apa… apa yang salah dari perasaan ini hyung?" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi ke dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras, _hanya untuk Yoongi,_ "Rasa bahagia ketika aku dapat membuatmu tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Rasa bahagia ketika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu. Rasa hangat di hatiku ketika kau juga membalas genggamanku. Apa? Apa yang salah dari perasaan ini hyung?"

Yoongi menutup matanya yang memanas dengan tangan yang bebas, menahan mati-matian isak tangis yang hendak meluncur dari tenggorokannya, "ini salah Jimin. _Sangat salah_. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku. _Tidak._ Aku ini pria, sama sepertimu. Tidak harusnya kau mencintaiku. Tidak boleh sedikitpun kau mempunyai perasaan itu padaku," isakkan lolos dari bibir Yoongi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang menutupi matanya. Ia meletakkan dahinya pada dahi Yoongi. Menghapus setiap tetes airmata yang mengalir dengan lembut, "Hyung… jika perasaan ini salah… mengapa….

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa perasaan ini begitu nyata?"

Yoongi hanya diam dalam isakannya. Iapun begitu. Perasaannya pada Jimin begitu nyata, hingga terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi perasaanya nyata. Terlalu nyata hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Rasa sesak yang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu hingga dadaku terasa sesak. Hingga rasanya aku berharap hanya ada kau dan aku di dunia ini. Tuhan memang lucu, menciptakan perasaan cinta ini padahal kita tidak boleh bersatu," Jimin mengecup mata Yoongi. Ia dapat mengecap rasa asin dari airmata Yoongi.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi pendosa. Atau iblis memakan jiwaku sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Itulah kenyataannya,"

Yoongi semakin beruraian airmata. ia benamkan kepalanya di leher Jimin. Menangis terisak-isak di sana. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Jimin yang mengelus tengkuknya juga kecupan lembut beruntut yang dilayangkan Jimin di puncak kepalanya, membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku Jimin. Perasaan ini terlalu nyata hingga membuatku takut akan apa yang terjadi. Aku pun mencintaimu Jimin,"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan memperat pelukkan pada Yoongi.

 _Yourdailyangst's note:_

Uwuwu bentar lagi BTS comeback~~

Ini bakalan aku jadiin seris deh hmmm. Enaknya cukup Minyoon atau ada couple lain? Vkook? Namjin? Tapi tidak angst selalu kok~


End file.
